


Can't Be Fixed

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She is not broken?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "in her skin"

“Problem is,” said Jayne. “Doc’s tryin’ to make you normal, and you ain’t.”

“Simon tries to fix her,” River protested.

“Some things can’t be fixed. Got your parts changed by them Blue Hands, didn’t you?”

“She…” began River, then frowned. “She had not thought of it that way. She is not broken?”

Jayne shrugged. “I ain’t a doctor, Crazy.”

“But he thinks she does not need to be fixed?” she pressed.

“You still talk funny,” he pointed out, bluntly. “Don’t think right. But, none’a your brother’s pills’ll fix you. Just gotta work with what you got.”

River smiled. “I will.”

THE END


End file.
